


Showering with Stiles

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Stiles, M/M, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Top Liam, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs laps after school, Liam runs into Stiles in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering with Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after Tuesday episode, never got around to actually proofreading it but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Notes are appreciated.

                Stiles grumbled under his breath as he walked back into the school. The coach in his infinite wisdom made him run extra laps, and his traitorous best friend up and left. Scott was going to be sorry. Stiles wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do to his alpha but he was going to do something, something devious and cunning and everyone would know what would happens when you ditch Stiles.

                He had at least an hour of homework to do, never mind all the pack related magic shit he needed to research and all he really needed was a long hot shower and maybe an orgasm or something. But  no he was forced to run circle after circle and now he needed to take a crappy shower in a room with no privacy.

                Sweat soaked his uniform, and he was so happy to strip it off, toss it over his shoulder and not have to worry about being inadequate. Stiles was not as buff as Scott or Danny, not as athletic as Liam, or as hung as Greenberg and he knew it but he was Stiles, sarcasm incarnate, wit and confident practically oozed off him.

                The water was hot thank god. Steam flooded the shower and Stiles stepped into the stream, letting the water rush over his sore muscles and he practically melted. His body relaxing almost instantly.  His mind wandered he couldn't help it, never could really, especially not in the shower. He thought of Danny, fucking him though the locker room wall. Or another favorite, Scott being the ever loving and helpful Alpha that he was, sucking him off.

                Stiles cock grew and he wasted no time wrapping his hand around it, stroking slowly himself. "That's right Scotty boy, right there." He moaned softly, speeding up.

                "Scott really? If anything I thought it would be Malia, or Derek at least." Stiles cursed, nearly losing his footing on the wet tiled floor.

                "Fuck you Liam." The youngest member of the pack walked into the shower, a towel around his waist. "Don't you know how to knock?"

                "It's a public locker room... In school...?" Liam tossed the towel away and Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't look. He let his eyes roam down Liam's chest, trying to convince himself the muscles were all thanks to the bite but he knew Liam put work in on it. Work that Stiles greatly appreciated.

                "Besides. I called out more than once. You didn't reply." Liam started soaping up, completely oblivious to the looks the senior was giving him. "I'll be out in a minute and you continue jerking off to the thought of our alpha."

                "I wasn't- wasn't shut up." Stiles blushed but he knew the other boy could tell he was lying. "Please we've all seen the way you look at him."

                It was Liam's turn to blush, the beta's cheeks flushing bright red. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He rushed out quickly, spinning to face Stiles.

                "Oh you're going to tell me you never thought about your big strong Alpha fucking you in the woods. Slamming into you. Moaning your name...Ah there we are." Stiles pointed at the stiffening erection, happy to have the effect on the other boy.

                "No." Liam smacked Stiles hand away and pushed him back. "I can smell the arousal pouring out of you is all."

                "You don't have to lie. You want him to dominate you. Fuck you senseless and make you moan so loud the whole town hears."

                "Shut up." Liam growled pushing Stiles back again, and again until Stiles was pressed against the cold tiles. "I fuck him." Stiles opened his mouth to argue and Liam's lips were on his, tongue flicking against his lips. "I fuck him, sometimes right here, fucking him while everyone watches us. I come in seconds when I picture that."

                "I hope it takes longer than that." Stiles muttered, hissing when Liam sank his teeth into his neck, rolling his hips against Stiles. "Fuck I hope you last longer than a few seconds."

                Liam's dug his fingers into Stiles hips, his mouth trailing down to bite a trail down his neck. Stiles hands were doing a lot more then Liam's trailing up and down the other's body, mapping his body, the ridges of his muscles, the smooth expanses of skin. Liam moaned when Stiles grabbed his ass, pulling him impossibly closer, their cocks slipping and sliding against one another.

                Before Stiles knew what was happening Liam spun him around, pressing him against the wall while his cock ground against Stiles' ass. They kissed again before Liam kissed his way down the human's back, making sure to press kisses to every mole and birthmark along the way. Stiles could only moan when Liam's tongue pushed inside him, his hips pushing back on their own accord.

                "Fuck where did you learn this..."

                "Mason and I watch videos sometimes. We-"

                "Gods shut up and keep going." Stiles reached back, fingers knotting in Liam's wet locks. The young beta did as told, his tongue finding its way back inside Stiles, a finger joining soon after. His whole rocked, pushing back, fucking himself on Liam's tongue and finger.

                Liam broke away once again, sinking blunt human teeth into Stiles ass, hard enough to bruise.  Hearing Stiles moan and curse Liam repeated it, trailing bite marks up the teenager's side. Bruises and bite marks bloomed over Stiles body, joining countless other bruises and scars from a life running with wolves. 

                "Dude you need lube..." Stiles pushed the younger boy off as he felt Liam's cock pushing between his cheeks.  "My bag. Use your werewolf senses and sniff it out or something."

                Grumbling under his breath Liam ran off, tearing a condom wrapper open with his teeth.  "Am I your first Wolf-Boy?"

                "You wish." Liam growled, sliding the condom on and pouring a liberal amount of lube on his cock. He wrapped his hands Stiles waist, his claws digging harshly into his skin, small beads of blood welling up. Both boys moaned as Liam pushed in, disappearing inch by inch until he was buried in the older boy.

                "Fuck move." Steam flooded the room and the sound of skin on skin drowned out any other sound. Liam growled, wrapping his arm tightly around Stiles chest as his bucked into him. His teeth sank into Stiles shoulder, he shifted some time ago he wasn't sure when, blood welled up into his mouth and Stiles moaned reaching back and grabbing Liam's head.

                Stiles own cock was bouncing back and forth, splashing against the water running down his chest. Liam was pounding into him and Stiles couldn't believe this was happening in the school locker room. The whole school could collapse after being attacked by every supernatural beastie the world has ever seen and Stiles wasn't sure he would have the wherewithal to have Liam stop fucking him.

                Liam pulled out, spinning Stiles around and kissed him, hefting his legs up and slamming in again. "Fuuuuck." Stiles nails trailed across Liam's back, the long trails of red disappearing nearly as fast as Stiles could make them. His whole body rocked with pleasure as Liam pounded into his prostate.

                Stiles screamed when he came, the sound echoing in the small tiled room. He held on tighter fingernails digging into Liam's back as he rode out his orgasm. Liam followed soon after,  both boys sliding to the ground, panting. "That was...amazing." Liam smiled, reaching up to turn the water off.

                "You were okay. I definitely think there's room for improvement. I think maybe different positions would help, different places to fuck in. We have a lot of work to do Wolfboy. Lot of work to do."


End file.
